mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Virusvine Veranda
Virusvine Veranda is the second level in Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition. This is a more difficult version of the level Skyward Slopes from the original Super Mario 74. The level geometry is virtually identical to Skywards Slopes' (though mirrored), with a few small secret areas beneath the central area of the level. Like the name suggests, green grassy textures (the virusvines) creep down from the top of the central tower and cover most of the central and starting areas, where several sleeping Piranha Plants now rest. However, these 'virusvines' are only a graphical change, and don't alter the level at all. Most of the difficulty in this level comes from the location of the stars, and the tricky jumps that are needed to reach them. Stars 'Star 1: The Vine's Treasure' Just like in the original version of this stage, this star located at the top of the tall black tower in the central area. Mario must defeat or avoid the sleeping Piranha Plants on the grassy floor on the way to the upper central area. Once there, Mario must wall kick his way up the indentation in the side of this tower to reach the upper levels of it, where the star was in the original game. Once there, he must do more tricky wall kicks to ascend even higher, landing on top of a metal box. Finally, he can do a backflip from here to reach the very top of this tower where the star waits. 'Star 2: Time Pressure Travel' This star is a harder version of star 4 from Skyward Slopes. From the starting position, Mario must go right to reach a Purple Switch (avoiding the hidden flamethrower that periodically shoots over it) to spawn five timed boxes around the small tower here. On each of these timed boxes is a hidden secret, though Mario will likely need to touch every box anyway as he uses them to climb up to the top of this small tower. If he manages to touch all five timed boxes before they disappear, a star will spawn on top of the tower he's circling. 'Star 3: On Top of That Wall!' This star is in roughly the same location as star 3 from the original. Once Mario reaches the upper central area again, he must go left up the steep slope, taking care not to get crushed by the Thwomps above it and avoiding the Heave-Ho on the bridge past them. After dodging a Kuromame, Mario will be at the base of the outer wall, where the star once was. Now, he has to carefully line up a side-flip to land on the thin edge of the outer wall. If he manages to do so, he can easily walk up to where the star is. 'Star 4: Jumping-Parcour 1' Once again, Mario has to get on top of the central area of the stage. If he goes to the opposite corner of the central area from the starting area (with the tallest black tower to his left and the path towards the outer wall to his right), he'll be able to see something through the giant hole to his right: The floor of a hidden area one level lower. A well-angled long jump will let him reach this seemingly barren path that just opens up to an empty hole and a Kuromame. With a keen eye though, Mario will notice a path with no floor behind the wall to his right. By using a few wall kicks to travel along this path, Mario will soon reach the star at its end. 'Star 5: Jumping-Parcour 2' If Mario goes behind the tall black tower, on the side opposite the indentation he used to climb, he can look down past the edge of the floating level and see a small ledge he can land on, with a red coin on it. From this ledge, he can long jump into the edge of the wall to his right, and wall kick off of it to land on another hidden ledge around the corner. This ledge leads to another Purple Switch, guarded by a Kuromame. If he can safely press this switch, it will create two timed boxes, each tilted at a 45 degree angle to make it impossible to stand on them for any reasonable length of time. If Mario can be quick and precise with his jumps, he can cross them both to reach the star past them. 'Star 6: Light Red Coins' Like the star name suggests, many of these red coins are floating high above the level, or in areas that Mario must drop down to from above to reach. In order to collect them all, he'll have to climb up dangerous parts of the level multiple times, while being careful not to fall into the void below as he jumps over gaps to collect them. The locations of the red coins are as follows: #High in the air near the small tower leading to star 2, only reachable by jumping from the high central area of the level #High above the start of the level, only reachable by jumping from the bridge leading to the outer wall #Hidden below the edge of the bridge leading to the outer wall #In an alcove past the bridge leading to the outer wall, reachable by using tricky wall kicks to climb the alcove #On a small ledge past the back of the tall black tower, leading towards star 5 #Very high above the first red coin, only reachable by jumping off of the very top of the tall black tower #In a high alcove near the top of the back of the black tower, only reachable by jumping off of the very top of that tower #In the high alcove with the previous red coin When Mario collects all 8 red coins, the star spawns next to his starting position. Enemies *Piranha Plant *Whomp *Thwomp *Chuckya *Heave-Ho *Kuroname Song Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Stone Tower Temple https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wz_NK5HgR6Q[[Category:Music-Legend of Zelda]] Category:Sky Location Category:Fortress Category:Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition Category:Location Category:Level Category:Extreme level